Night and Day
by nightanddayanalea
Summary: This story is about a girl with powers and a bad past. She meets the teen titans and they end up accepting her in, but her past is trying to catch up to her. This is my first fan fiction so reviews would be appreciated! I would also love a beta if someone could be mine. Rated M for cursing and more violent later chapters (and maybe smut still not sure). need reviews and a beta!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own most of the characters, although I originally thought of Night and Day, so I kind of own her. Everyone else belongs to D.C Comics. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I would also like a beta. If anyone is interested in helping me please message me. Reviews are appreciated! Now to the story.

Chapter One, Runaway

I need to run. I need to hide. Are they still following me? I honestly have no idea. I need to rest somewhere. Okay there is a tree, I need to sit and go through the basics.

My former name was Analea. I do not go by that anymore. I am in my late teens, not exactly sure. I never kept count of the years that went by in that horrid place. I broke out; it was either that or I was sure to be killed. I am petite and skinny, possibly malnourished. They were always testing our limits. I am what I am now because of them. I am stronger now.

I have powers and… they are… a bit complicated. At night I have the ability to bend darkness into solid and semisolid objects for my use. I use this to make a cloak to hide my identity. I can also control it and make it into a type of smoke, I guess, and use that to get away. I can also turn into a shadow in the darkness, but I am still solid and can be slightly seen in intense light. I hate that little bit. I am also very strong and very fast in both forms. At day a crystal… diamond thing covers my body and I can turn it into a dress (which is what I normally do). I also have diamond wings, so I can fly. I can also shoot diamond shards. They said I had more potential, that I was one of their greatest successes. Why did they want to get rid of me? Was it because of my weaknesses?

Well I have lost them. I can now relax and not have to stay hidden. I am hungry, cold, and tired. It is nighttime and… oh, there is a city over there! Maybe my luck is changing!

As I walk over to the city pools in the bottom of my stomach. How will I find a place to stay? Where will I get money? What will I eat? What if they are looking for me here? What will I do if they spot me? I just want to feel safe. Despite all of these thoughts I continue towards the city. As I get closer I see the name of the city, it is called Jump City. Wow, so original, did they pick the name out of a hat? On the river I see a building made of glass and in the shape of a T. That's weird, but whatever, I don't care.

I'm in the city and I see none of them. Where did they go? I could have sworn they were chasing me. But I am glad they are gone. Now I need to get money. I see a closed shop at the edge of the town. I need money. I have to do what I have to do. With a flick of my wrist I fashion a key out of darkness and I pick the lock. Yes, got it open! I have to be quick. I bash open the register open and get ready to leave when I hear "Titans go!" This cannot be good…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the teen titans; unfortunately, I would definitely bring them back on cartoon network.

Chapter 2, goody two shoes

I am pretty damn sure I am completely and utterly well, screwed. Outside I see a crew of five, two girls and three boys. The boy in the middle was in red and green with black hair. One boy was in purple with green skin, um weird. The other was part man part robot; he was huge compared to me. One girl was cloaked like me but in blue instead of black. The other was in a pinkish purple skirt and top, with strangely green eyes.

I look at all of them from the shadows, not sure if they have found me, fear in my eyes. I don't know why, but I am scared. I try to slowly inch my way out without these guys noticing me. I can't go to the authorities if I then I go back to them. I can't go back to them.

"Over there" shouts the cyborg.

"Eek!" I cry and run as fast as I can. I need to get to the shadows. They are gaining on me. Holy crap! The green one transformed into an animal! I am getting shot at! They just release everything at once don't they! There it is the shadows! The red one got right in front of me. I look all around me. I am surrounded. I don't do well surrounded.

"Get her!" I hear the red one say. I think that he's the leader. I use darkness and make large sickles. I think that I heard a small gasp but I am not sure who it was from. I look right at their leader.

"Get out of my way." I say quietly.

"Never." He responds. I run at him quickly. Right before the bomb things he threw hit me I jumped, and went into darkness. As soon as I did I vanished.

"Where'd she go…?" I heard the one girl say. I ran as fast as I could. I still have to get through the lights and I will definitely slightly show.

"Over there! She can't hide in the lights!" Sure, why don't you shout my weaknesses for the world to hear. I need to hide before the sun starts rising. I can't seem to shake them off. Oh no, sunrise is coming, I can feel it. At this time I can't transform into Day or Night. So instead I become screwed with only strength and speed on my side. My cloak will soon vanish and I will be visible. I slip into a warehouse but they notice and follow. Oh wow toxic waste, um that's dangerous, what is this town's export? I jump up gracefully onto a catwalk and look at my pursuers. I need to stall them until pure day comes and I can transform.

Before I know it the green one is up on the platform and is a jaguar I think. He leaps at me and I push him off of me making sure he misses the exposed vats of waste. If I get cancer I am so suing. I don't know if he notices my extra effort, probably not. Then the leader comes up, this one is getting on my nerves. The girls are shooting at me. Suddenly the cables connecting the area I am on snap and I am going down.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Chapter 3 in Debt

I knew that I was doomed. That was, until a hand grabbed mine. He saved me, why? Back in the facility it was kill or be killed. We were fighting, but he didn't want me to die.

"Thank you." I whispered. Then I held out the money and outstretched my hands, expecting him to tie me up or handcuff me. All he did was take the money and look at me. I gave him a confused look. All he did was stare back at me.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. I was taken by surprised.

"Because I'm hungry and had nothing to lose." I replied honestly.

"Well, we could use another team member, and this way you can repay your debt to society, or you can go to jail." He said with a smirk at the end.

"I think I would be better off joining." I looked at all of the team mates.

"This is Beast Boy," he said pointing at the green one. "This is Cyborg" he continued pointing at the man-robot. "She's Starfire and this is Raven" he continued pointing at the two girls. "Oh, and I'm Robin, and you are…"

"They called me Night and Day… or Night for short." I replied.

"Who's they?" Asked Starfire. I tensed up.

"Come on we need to return this and go home." Interrupted Robin. So we went and returned the money and I apologized to the owner. She was very magnanimous to me and accepted my apology no questions asked. I thought she was going to get extremely mad and press charges or something.

After that we went passed the river and came upon the large T that I saw before. This is where they live? Am I now like their project "bring another one to the good side"? Oh god, I do not want any of this. Okay, I have a new plan as soon as I get the chance I'm running and not looking back. I'll have to go far away. These kids probably have connections to some high up people. Maybe I can go up to Alaska, and then fly over to Russia. Then I'll be safe there right? It's worth a chance at trying it at least. I can't stay in one place too long or they will find me. I am already on their shit list for burning their facility to the ground… and killing at least 500 people, yea, they want me dead. I'm too far gone for these goody two shoes to try to change me. No one can help me, I thought as a tear went down my face. I turned my head down a second too late… I think Robin saw. "Crying is a sign of weakness… don't do it! You are the leader of them! Show no weakness!" I heard him yell in my head. God I hated that man so much. I don't regret killing him… that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that this chapter was so short. Please enjoy anyway!

Chapter 4; Home… sweet home?

We went up the elevator in an awkward silence. Then the doors open to a lounge/ kitchen/ living room place. It was okay, except it looks like no one has done chores in a week. This will be taken care of I thought. I the facility it was very clean. I like things very clean.

They took me to a room on the edge of the T. "Well, here's your room," stated Robin, "Good night."

"Thank you… and good night." I replied back to him. Then he closed the door and left. Okay first clean this place up, then when the day comes I can leave. It's not like I have any luggage. It will be real quick, I just… I can't…. ugh. I open my window a crack to make sure I have an escape. Then I went to clean.

I swept the floor until it was clean. I dusted everything. I fluffed the cushions and sorted the movies. I cleaned the walls and made sure everything is clean. Clean, just like the facility. I frowned, but at least I was half way done cleaning this place up.

I finally finished the living room. Now I have to work on the kitchen. I look out the window. Oh crap! Sunrise, this is when I can neither be Night nor Day. I ran to my room and decided to go to the roof and wait for sunrise to finish. Then I will turn to Day and leave.

"You could just show them who you really am, then they'll definitely throw you out," Spoke the horrid little voice to me, I hate it so much. I started crying. "They'll never like you. You know who the only people who would accept you were, and you killed them. You turned into that form and killed them, left no survivors except…" I knew exactly who it was talking about. The sad thing is that he would forgive me because of the crystal, oh god he's probably tracking me down right now, along with them. I need to leave. I don't want to hurt the Teen Titans. I don't belong with them. I want him back; he is the only one who understands me. I don't want to do bad things, but when I become extremely mad I turn into it. They called it the Angel of Death it is my fourth form. It is like my Day form, but in complete black with coal black eyes. Nothing can help you if I turn into that form. I have the powers of fire and pure darkness. I also have no control. I can never be good. I have to leave. I only bring destruction and utter hell wherever I go. Well the sun is completely up I guess it is time. I kind of liked them. I looked back and there in the doorway is Robin and I am pretty sure he knows what's going on. I am screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Time to let him know

"Well… what's going on here?" Robin asked. Probably hiding the pissed off that he probably is.

"They're searching for me. I… I can't… stay," I started to answer but I broke out in tears. This is probably the first time I actually cried in years. "Stop crying, it's a sign of weakness!" I whispered harshly to myself.

"It's not a sign of weakness… is that what they told you?" he said, now sounding slightly worried. I nodded. "What else did they say to you? What did they do to you?" he asked seemingly very worried. I paused.

"I… I could show you, but you won't like it," I said very quietly to him. "I'll have to show you how I got out, you'll think I'm a monster." I continued.

"I found them!" Starfire yelled from near the stairway. "We thought you left! Is this your other form?" she asked.

"I have four forms, two that you have seen, one that is like the normal version of me… and one that you hope that you will never see. That one had its own name." I replied weakly, but seriously.

"Oh, um… okay, why don't we go inside?" she asked wearily.

Once inside both Cyborg and Beastboy said my name and Beastboy actually ran up to me. "We thought you left. We were worried that you ran away and had to hunt you down." I tensed up. I plan on running away, but do they really want to keep me here that bad? I start to feel like a prisoner, what if they find me here and kill all of them in the process? What if I get mad and turn into…her? No, I cannot think about these things right now. I need to calm down.

"She was just getting some fresh air," Robin stated, seeming to calm down the rest of the crew, except Raven who seemed like she couldn't care less. "Let's go to go to your room and talk." He whispered in my ear. I like him. He makes me feel safer. I'm not safe, I'm actually in more danger as I sit here…unless I killed all of them. Did I? Could I really have?

We went into my room and my head immediately went to the floor. I didn't want to show him. He will never like me again if I do that. He is already given me a second chance, but I can't just talk about it. There was too much, too many horrifying details. No please, no, I want to keep him as a friend. He is the first one to be kind to me since him.

"Night what is going on? Where did you come from? Please, I want to help you, but you have to tell me something about your past." Robin asked out of the blue.

"I can't just tell… but I can show you. I have the power, but you'll never like me again if I do. You have been so kind to me. I don't want to lose you." I replied, almost choking on my words

"I won't hate you…I promise okay?" He said softly. I nodded, and put his hand on my face, bracing myself for the memories that are about to come back.


End file.
